The Report
by RedHal
Summary: A Response to one of Ghostanimal's challenges.  Mr. Lancer, through an assignment he gives the class, accidentally finds out Danny's secret.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary: A response to a Challenge from ghostanimal

The Challenge: Lancer finds out Danny's secret.

Rules: No slash. You can pick if Lancer keeps it a secret or helps him out or whatever.

Real Summary: Mr. Lancer assigns an essay and Danny writes two: one to blow off some steam and the other to turn in for no doubt another C-. However, little did Danny realize, he turned in the wrong one. How will Lancer take the news that he has a real hero in his class.

**The Report**

Mr. Lancer was sitting at his desk grading the class assignment. He had the students write a short piece on what it meant to be a hero (mainly since half the student body thought Inviso-bill was a misunderstood hero instead of an enemy). Half the papers were faced up with grades on it while the un-graded half was face down. Lancer found it easier that way.

Sure enough, most of the papers were about the new ghost boy. There were a few about typical heroes like police, firemen, doctors, etc. that looked like they belonged in a third grade class.

Some of the students stated that a hero needed to be a person who flies around with super powers. Others said that a hero was someone who JUST saved lives.

Lancer then turned to the next paper to grade. He sighed when he saw the name

_Danny Fenton_

When Daniel Fenton FIRST stepped into his classroom, he showed as much promise as his older sister Jasmine. However, he was absent for a little over a week due to an accident in his parents' lab that had nearly killed him. After that, his behavior took a turn for the worst. His grades started slipping from A's and B's to C's and D's with the occasional F

Lancer KNEW the boy had potential. After having Danny retake a test he slept through, but not before helping him study for it, Danny had gotten an A- on it.

If there was one student who was a mystery, it was Danny Fenton. At least Danny hadn't asked to be excused from class to go to the bathroom today so the assignment had been completed.

_Some people say that a hero is someone who is fearless with super powers who goes around fighting crime. Others say a hero is someone who saves lives. Both of these statements are true, but need to go deeper. _

_There are those who say a hero is fearless. That is impossible. There is no such thing. However, a true hero can face these fears. He can look into the future, see his worst fear come true, and then turn around and face him. With enough determination, he'll be able to defeat his evil self by stuffing him into the Fenton thermos._

This confused Lancer. It was almost as if Danny was speaking from experience like he had interviewed Invisobill. But that was impossible as the assignment had been a spur of the moment assignment.

He continued reading

_A hero is one who is willing to risk everything. His priorities should be the safety of others first and his own dead last. Of course, this does have its problems. Those he cares about the most have the same priorities and no matter how much they're told to stay out of a fight, they come barging in. I guess a hero does need a few sidekicks even if one of them is his know-it-all sister who can't hit the broadside of a barn with a Fenton thermos, but can suck her brother up just fine. But as long as the safety of those he is trying to rescue, then it doesn't matter to him if his secret gets our or if he's severely injured by those he wants to protect the most. It doesn't matter that he didn't complete his homework or study for the test the next day._

_He is also someone who keeps what he's doing. Despite being hated for it. A hero has enemies who will do anything to get to him, especially frame him by overshadowing someone important and making it look like the hero was doing the attacking when it's the hero who's being held hostage._

Lancer scratched his bald head and kept reading hoping for a hint. If not, he was going to call Danny into his office for an explanation

_A hero is many things. But there is one surefire way to determine a hero: ask him this question: "Why do you do what you do?" The correct answer is not "because it's the right thing to do" nor is it "because if I don't, who will." The answer to determine a hero is "because I can." And if everyone had that attitude, they could become heroes themselves and maybe get some of the pressure off of my Danny Phantom alter ego_

If Lancer was drinking his coffee, it would have come right out. He felt a book title swear stuck in his throat as he slumped in his chair reading the last five words and what they meant

Phantom was another word for ghost. And it's not like the ghost boy gave out his name. Plus the ghost boy DID bear a REMARKABLE resemblance to his student. But then why did Danny attack the mayor?

Lancer's eyes turned back to the next to last paragraph. Come to think of it, the mayor's eyes HAD been glowing red at the time.

Lancer smiled and put a letter grade on it.

Suddenly, Lancer saw a crumbled up paper in the trash that hadn't been there before the bell rang. He went over to it and un-crumbled it as he saw familiar writing on it

"TREASURE ISLAND!" he managed to swear

It was another hero paper written by Danny. But this one was more along the lines of his fellow classmates

Realization hit Lancer. Danny must have written that first one just to blow some steam. He hadn't meant to turn in the one that held his secrets. Danny must have turned in the wrong one by mistake.

Lancer left his classroom to get Danny to come down to his office. Sure enough, he found the boy talking to his two best friends: Sam and Tucker. The teacher noticed that the way they were positioned, it would be hard for others to notice this, but Danny was missing an arm as the sleeve was pointing at his locker. Suddenly, the sleeve moved a bit and his arm materialized holding a science book.

"So what did you guys think of that assignment?" Samantha "Sam" Manson asked her friends

"Hilarious" Tucker Foley said. "Can you imagine his reaction if he learned there was a REAL superhero in his class?"

"And how would he find out?" Danny asked a bit suspiciously as he pulled a math book from his backpack, turned his arm and book intangible, and stuck it in his locker

"Don't worry Danny" Tucker said "I said that a hero can be anyone who saves lives. And when I made a reference to you, I used the name 'Invisobill"

"So did I" Sam added "Despite the fact we know you hate it"

"Thanks guys" Danny said with a grateful smile.

Lancer went back around the corner and sighed. He considered not letting Daniel know that he knew the big secret, but the boy had been looking more stressed than usual. It was now plainly obvious the secret was getting to him.

Lancer sighed and walked up to the trio

"Mr. Fenton." He said in his you're-in-trouble tone. "My office. Now. Alone"

"What did I do?" Danny asked frantically.

00000

When they got to the office, Lancer sat at his desk and Danny stood on the other side looking confused

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Daniel?" Lancer asked

"No?" Danny said even more confused

"It's just…when I first met you, you showed as much promise as your sister. Perhaps a bit more. But after that week and a half you were absent, you changed."

"The accident….affected me" Danny said giving his excuse

"Perhaps, THIS might make you talk" Lancer said handing the paper back

"I got an A+?" Danny exclaimed joyously before cheering "YES!"

Lancer held in a chuckle. The last time he saw the boy this happy was when Danny got that A- on the test. He watched as Danny read over the paper.

The smile on his face dropped. When he got to the bottom, he looked worriedly at the teacher

"I…I…This wasn't meant to be turned in" Danny explained

"I'm glad it was" Lancer said motioning for the boy to take a seat. "Some of my suspicions to your weird behavior were not my favorite ones. But at least now I know the real reason"

"Please don't tell my parents" Danny begged.

"I won't" Lancer promised "But I do have a few questions"

"If it's about the mayor incident, I was framed" Danny explained

"I figured" Lancer said pointing to the paper. "Now, Mr. Fenton…HOW did this happen?"

"You've heard of the ghost portal?" Danny asked

Lancer nodded

"It didn't work at first" Danny explained, eyes glassed over as he dug in his memory "Mom and Dad were so depressed, so while they were out, I went down to look at it. I tripped over a wire and I hit a button. There was a flash and then pain. When I woke up, I was in my ghost form."

"So how are you a ghost and alive at the same time?" Lancer asked

"I don't know" Danny admitted. "The other ghosts call me a halfa: half human, half ghost. Sam THINKS that my D.N.A. could have been infused with ectoplasm, but we don't have a way to prove it without getting caught"

"Who all knows?"

"Sam, Tucker, and Jazz…human wise. The ghosts seem to recognize me right off the bat"

"No wonder you've been so stressed out lately" Lancer mused

"I don't purposely skip class and not do my homework" Danny explained. "But…since it's my fault the portal works and the ghosts can come to our plane…"

"The town's safety is more important to you than school work" Lancer figured "you mentioned it in your paper"

"Oh yeah" Danny realized

"I'd probably be feeling the same way if I was in your position" Lancer said. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, Daniel. If I hear that you had spent the night protecting the town and then being chased by your parents, then if there's a homework assignment, I'll give you an extension."

"Really?" Danny asked, eyes lighting up they way they had before the accident

"And if there's a test the next day, I'll allow you to study in the back and then take it after school."

"But what if there's a ghost attack after school?"

"I'm sure your parents can hold it while you take the test" Lancer said. "And as for ghost attacks DURING class, you need a better excuse. The class is starting to wonder if you're having bladder issues with the number of 'bathroom breaks' you need"

"Like what?" Danny asked

"Hmm." Lancer mused. "You seem to know when a ghost attack will happen before it happens"

"Yes Sir" Danny confirmed. "It's my ghost sense. It's one of my powers. If people watch me closely, they'll be able to see…"

Suddenly, Lancer noticed a light blue mist come from the boy's mouth

"Like that?" Lancer asked before feeling the familiar chill in the air.

Then, to his shock, he noticed a determined look on Danny's face. It was one Danny NEVER showed to the public. Lancer watched as the boy stood up from his chair and looked around.

The lights went off and the chill got colder. Lancer KNEW this meant a real ghost was near

Suddenly, a ghost appeared

ARABIAN NIGHTS!" Lancer shouted in shock

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the ghost said

Lancer was a bit confused when just plain annoyance appeared on Danny's face.

"Didn't I deal with you last night?" Danny asked sounding bored as he pulled out a Fenton Thermos from his backpack

"YOUR CYLINDRACLE CONTAINER CANNOT HOLD ME!" the ghost shouted. "FOR I AM THE BOX AGGGHHHH!"

Danny sucked the ghost into the holder without so much as a sweat

"Sorry about him" Danny apologized as he sat back down

"That was quite impressive Mr. Fenton" Lancer praised at how well Danny had handled the situation

"Not really, Mr. Lancer" Danny admitted. "The box ghost…well…he's more of an annoyance than anything else. I've faced worst ghosts than him. Now, what will we do if this happens in class?"

The two sat in silence. Lancer considered having Danny, when his ghost sense went off, ask to get a jacket from his locker, but then came the possibility of another attack.

"Perhaps we should let the nurse in on this" Danny said "That way if she's questioned about my suggestion, she'll know what's going on"

"What's the suggestion?"

"A side-effect of the accident." Danny said. "It's the truth, but not the full truth. I can say that I'm getting chills or feeling a sharp pain. It'll also 'explain' to the class where I've been really going all this time."

"If you feel ready to tell the nurse" Lancer said

A few minutes later (grateful it was the end of school),

The student and teacher walked into the nurse's office. Danny smiled at the thought of Tucker knowing this plan.

"Mr. Lancer? Mr. Fenton?" Nurse Burnette asked

"Amelia?" Lancer asked her. "out of curiosity, what is your opinion on…'Invisobill?'"

He smiled as Danny winced at the new name

"I think he was framed" the nurse said. "Nobody's eyes glow red, not even if they're eyes are bloodshot, as the mayor's were that day. As for attacking the others, he probably thought they were overshadowed too"

"You really think that?" Danny asked

"Yes. Though I have no idea where he came from" the nurse said

"I know" Danny admitted

"You do?"

"Yes. And we need your help" Lancer told the nurse

"What can I do?" she asked

Lancer turned to Danny who sighed

"I'm going ghost" he said quietly before transforming

_So THAT'S how he does it_ Lancer thought to himself as the nurse's mouth dropped

"Again I ask," she said quietly still a bit in shock "What can I do?"

"If asked, after a ghost attack, I came here to take something for a side-effect from the accident and I've BEEN taking something." Danny said turning back to Danny Fenton. "And PLEASE don't tell my parents about this."

"Well…as long as you DON'T take something, I'm under no obligation to" she said "And your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. And by the way, the name is Danny PHANTOM"

0000

The next day,

It was a typical day at Casper High. Sam and Tucker had no idea Lancer and the nurse were now in on the secret. As there had been a quiet night, Danny was able to turn in his homework and was now taking notes on Lancer's talk on Mark Twain.

Suddenly, he felt a cold mist come from his mouth. He knew what that meant. Time to try the new plan. Danny's hand shot up indicating to his friends that Team Phantom was needed

"Yes Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked

"Can I go to the nurse's office?" Danny asked with a groan turning his eyes neon green for emphasis.

"Yes." Lancer said. "Foley. Manson. Please escort Mr. Fenton to the nurse's office."

"Yes Sir" they said amazed at how EASY that was. They didn't even have to come up with their own excuses to go help Danny

Lancer smirked as he heard Tucker whisper, "That was easy"

They closed the door behind them, but Lancer opened it back up and stuck his head out

"Oh! You three!" he called causing them to tense

"Yes?" they asked, Danny just confused and the other two nervous.

"Be careful" he instructed

Tucker and Sam shot each other confused looks and Danny shot the teacher a smile of gratitude.

Danny ran into the janitor's closet and transformed just as the lights died and the school felt as if the A/C had been turned on full blast.

In the classroom,

Lancer picked up on the lecture when Paulina gasped when she chanced a look out the window

"LOOK!" she interrupted. "It's Invisobill!"

The class ran to the window and Lancer watched his student fight off a ghost that looked like a hunter. The two shot ecto-blasts at each other. Now that Lancer knew the truth, he was able to realize a few things about the fight: Danny was mainly on the defensive, he was taking care not to aim at any building, and he was getting higher into the air.

A bit too high for Lancer's liking.

Lancer turned to act as if the missing trio would come walking through the door. Instead..

"Ms. Grey! Back in this classroom!" Lancer said

"But…" she stuttered

"No excuses" Lancer said before hearing an unearthly sound.

He turned back to the fight and saw the larger ghost fall to the earth. Then Sam jumped out of the bushes and aimed a Fenton Thermos at the ghost and sucked it up. Tucker did the same thing with Danny who was falling a bit too fast.

"NO!" Paulina screamed

Tucker then released Danny who was panting heavily. The two humans ran to their ghostly friend. Danny gave Tucker a friendly punch and said something, but due to the window (and the cheering) Lancer couldn't hear the conversation. It was, however, clear that Danny did NOT like being sucked into his own thermos. Danny flew off and his friends went into the school unaware of the audience.

"Okay. Back to your seats" Lancer told the students

They reluctantly obeyed and a few minutes later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker entered the room. Lancer and Danny exchanged a knowing wink. The plan had worked as the class' theory was that Sam and Tucker had ditched the ghost hunter's son to help the ghost.

Things were looking better

The End


End file.
